The Morley Repute
by redfox1303
Summary: Brand X unseen scenes. Considers Mulder and Scully's relationship after the events of All Things. Warning: Graphic and Gruesome creepy crawly's. Disclaimer: Property of Chris Carter
1. Chapter 1

_It hadn't been long since he and Scully had become intimate; and since that faithful night the pair had been struggling with communication. Though they both felt strongly about one another, Mulder was concerned she'd felt she'd made a mistake and regretted their actions._

They'd been following up on a case Skinner had pulled them into regarding Morley cigarettes. Having just had the pleasure of meeting Darrell Weaver, Mulder wasn't feeling on top form. He coughed into his sleeve trying to dislodge the tickle in his throat. Scully was discussing the case with Skinner, and although he was trying to pay attention he had his own theories for what was happening.

They'd both spent far too much time in morgues. The cold atmosphere and metallic surfaces felt all too familiar. They needed to get out more. Contemplating their late night encounter, Mulder began planning their next hook up. Maybe then they could talk for once, really talk, as normal people do.

A fourth splutter and Mulder was struggling for breath. He saw the blood pooled in his hand and knew he was in trouble. The warm red liquid trickled down his hand and onto the floor prompting the other agents to dash to his aid. Scully reached for his hand; fear struck in her eyes as the realization hit them both.

Before he knew it they were in the lift on the way to the parking lot with Skinner in tow. The pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place but the agents had more pressing issues to deal with now.

"Where're we going?" Mulder asked, mopping blood off his hands.

"Don't talk, Mulder" Scully ignored him, from the driver's side she lease with Skinner which hospital they'd aim for so he could follow them.

The car screeched out of the concrete under-build. Mulder could tell she was scared for him and that meant things had to be bad.

Why did they always find themselves in such a situation? '_Because you go looking for trouble'_ he answered himself. '_Touché_'.

It was certainly true, and Mulder blamed himself for getting Scully caught up in it too. What if she was also infected? He shuddered at the thought.

He coughed hard, trying to gasp for air; again, and again they continued until he was unable to catch his breath. He felt her lean over and help undo his tie and top buttons with a free hand - his fumbled attempts proving futile.

Feeling something squirm in his palm, Mulder discovered the blood covered maggot-like thing. Realizing he'd just coughed the thing up, images of the latest victims wriggling lungs poured into his mind. He felt his stomach lurch in disgust.

"Mulder?" Scully probed

He lunged forwards and threw up into the foot well. The rental company was not going to be impressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder was being wheeled through endless corridors of wards. He held the oxygen mask they'd given him close to his face, thankful that it was soothing his coughing fits. Scully was following beside the two men in doctor attire and a med student pushing the chair. They were deep in conversation and Mulder felt a little lost amongst it all.

"They're taking you to x-ray and then we'll admit you so you'll have a room" Scully bent down to address him, still keeping a fast pace.

"I have legs, Scully, is this really necessary?" He protested.

She gave him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut and deal with it. He decided it best to comply rather than feel the wrath of the red headed woman.

…..

Down at the x-ray unit, the doctors had cleared off leaving the technicians to do their work. Mulder was put in the exam room; waiting whist they fiddled with computers and prepped the machines. Scully appeared; apparently having gained a lab coat from somewhere.

"Put this on" She said handing him a hospital gown.

They were alone together for the first time in a long time.

"These things never cover my arse" He smiled, trying hard to keep from showing the anxiety inside.

He hated showing his true feelings, as did she. Between them they were hopeless at opening up. Starting a relationship (if that is what it even was) was going to be challenging in a number of ways but more so because they couldn't talk to one another about important things. Really, neither of them were used to emotion, their line of work had never called for it, and so it was sought to be avoided.

She returned the smile.

"Are you okay?" her tone lowered, as though inviting him to confide

He accepted the hand she squeezed his with, appreciating the contact.

"You tell me, Doc" He brushed circles on the back of her soft skin with his thumb, giving her an 'I trust you' look.

Scully forced a reassuring expression. She was never one for bedside manners, even throughout med school she excelled in the science but lacked the compassion for patients. Now, even here with Mulder she was struggling.

"We'll be with you in a sec Mulder; get changed, okay" she gestured at the foul patterned gown and left him alone to his thoughts.

Outside, and safely away from Mulder's sight she swore under her breath. Seven years spent as partners and now, as they had only just branched into a romantic relationship, it was extremely likely she might lose him to this x-file.

She rubbed the smallest tear from her eye. '_Get yourself together! Fix this, don't waste time getting wrapped up in emotions'_ She knew what she had to do as a doctor, as a scientist, and as Mulder's lover; she'd fix this.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the x-ray department, Mulder was now comfortably sat in his own private room. He lay with his arms folded behind his head, silently staring at the ceiling tiles and trying to mull over the transmission of the Tabaco beetles.

He fiddled with the raw bit of skin flaring up around the IV placement; deciding the painful incision was worth the pretty med student who was practicing on him.

The blur of Scully's red hair appeared in the corner of his eye, and he tilted his head to follow. She was talking with the consultant outside his room; both physicians glued to the x-ray in hand. From their expressions it didn't look good news.

Scully studied the x-ray, feeling her heart sink with the reality of it all; t was worse than she'd anticipated. She turned her gaze to her partner. Another case, another hospital admission. Scully was used to the routine, and was certain the FBI considered the x-files department a liability after such frequent incidents.

_'__Hate to alarm you, Sir, but your agent's lungs are wriggling with Tabaco beetle larva and he'll probably die from asphyxiation very shortly'_

She could picture Skinner's face now. He'd probably have assumed just as much.

Mulder's coughing fits lured Scully inside.

"Use the mask, Mulder" She placed the oxygen over his mouth.

"Any more nausea or dizziness?"

He shook his head in response, hungrily drawing in deep breaths.

Scully lent herself onto the edge of the gurney and revealed the x-ray of his chest.

Mulder flinched at the sight. Images of the body in the morgue flooded back to him; the larva, the blood, the gruesome and extensive damage the insects had caused. The same would happen to him.

"Surgery is our best option" She assured him, taking note of the cringed expression on his face.

….

The operating table was cold and hard where he lay. As the drugs began to take effect, Mulder felt consciousness escape him. The metallic blooded taste in his throat acted as remembrance of the danger he was in. He worried he might not wake up.

The periodic bleeping of the heart monitors were the last resonances he heard before drifting into an artificial slumber. The last thought in his mind; his partner, Scully, and the relationship he longed to continue with her after this bitch of an X-file.


End file.
